


nia, I love you

by beautiful_stories_to_share_007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, Drunken Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Girls' Night, Kara has given alien alcohol without her consent, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Confessions, Mature because of language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_stories_to_share_007/pseuds/beautiful_stories_to_share_007
Summary: This is my second piece. Hope you enjoy.Happy Reading : )
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	nia, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second piece. Hope you enjoy.  
> Happy Reading : )

"Are you sure this is a good idea? from my calculation there is a 95 % chance that Kara will kill both you and me" brainy asked with a bit of confusion.

"Nothing will happen don't you worry. It will be fun. I know she is my senior in everything, but I don't care. Let's see what will happen with drunk Kara and I want to know what she thinks about William." Nia sneaky laughed. "this is going to be fun"

"thank god I will not be there to see anything" he took a deep breath "I don't even know why I am doing this"

"Because you love me" Nia replied with a puppy face.

This will be the first girl's night after all the tension between Lena and Kara. And after three months, there is still some rocky road to walk. Kara invited almost most everyone including Lena. It was a good thing that now there is less awkwardness between Lena and Kara as compare to one month before. They talk and sometimes go to lunch together. This will be nice she thought.

Nia was having plans in a little but efficient brain of hers. She thing of making Kara embarrassed and to make her regret drinking. She managed to arrange alien drinks with the help of brainy for Kara and thought of mixing it with her beer. It was enough for Kara to be out of a sense for at least five to six hours. This will be fun. She planned it very sneakily.

"Hey, Nia. You are early" Alex asked when she opened the door.

"this is not like you I thought brainy and you were doing your _thing"_

"Hey and no, the director of the DEO gave him too much work, and unfortunately, he was very, very busy. So here I am" she replied with a smirk.

"he is told me to give him whatever pleases me so I gave half of my work" grimacing Alex replied.

"it fine" she entered not showing her smirk beneath her innocent smile. She saw Kelly and Kara sitting and talking. While Alex was opening the beer bottle. "Alex why don't you sit down, I'll bring all the bottle, and don't you worry I will not talk a sip from it. I will just bring Pepsi for myself" she again gave an innocent smile.

"you look a little different. Are you okay?" Alex asked in suspicion. the girl who loves to take a sip of the alcohol is telling me that she will not….hmm that is new

"Okay if you want to bring those you are free to do. I was just trying to help" she replied innocently with a puppy face.

"Okay I get it, I am sorry" she smiled "do whatever you please"

"Thanks" Nia waited for Alex to sit on the couch before executing her plan. She opened all the bottles and from one of the bottles she poured half of the beer in the sink and then she sneakily took out the bottle, a very small bottle, and poured it in the half-filled beer. She was sure that no one will ever suspect anything because of the odorless alien drink. She brought the bottle one by one "here you go" giving the half-filled bottle of alien drink to Kara and another beer to Kelly sitting beside her. She again came back bringing a bottle of beer and a Pepsi with her.

"where is Lena?" Kelly asked casually.

"I think she will be here any minute" Kara replied sipping her drink.

"so how are you and William, did you go for the second date. I mean he is handsome and I like his British accent "Nia asked purposefully knowing that Kara is a little tipsy now.

"oh, me yeah, he asked me to but I don't exactly know" Kara replied she was slurring a little, her smile was a little alcoholic. "because I don't like him" a slurring with a little aggressive voice. "you know what, fuck William!" she looked at everyone. Nia was shocked and so were Alex and Kelly. Kelly looked at Alex and Alex looked at Nia, Alex was visibly angry but Kara caught her attention "no fuck William…. fuck Lena Luthor…. _hard."_ now the room was dead silent and filled with confusion.

Any of the women didn't expect this to happen. Kara was drunk this was for sure. How? Firstly, she was slurring her words. Secondly, she was swearing, and she doesn't swear. Kara started rambling about something and the group knew it was about Lena. "Nia, what did you do" Alex trying to calm herself. "sorry, she is drinking alien alcohol" she innocently smiled "I thought it will be fun"

"Alex, don't blame her. I mean she looks funny. There is no harm. I insist just enjoy the show" Kelly immediately replied and laughed. "but what if something happened to the city, I mean any attacks," Alex asked concerned. "baby can't you see, there is a bunch of heroes to help them" she looked at drunk Kara "let it have her fun"

"I don't think this will be fun if she woke up and remember everything"

And god she was so wrong. She doesn't even know what is coming. Everyone heard the doorbell and sure it was Lena. This is going to be bad. but Nia was having the best time.

"was it the doorbell or my heart is thumping for Lena," Kara asked innocently.

Nia practically ran towards to open the door. Lena gave an apologetic smile. "sorry I am late".

"no, no not at all. You came exactly in time" Lena seemed confused. She simply entered. And stopped in front of the couch.

"look I can see her now" as she looked at Lena with a puppy eye. She somehow stood on her feet and Lena was standing near the couch just close to her. "I know you are just the fragmentation of my imagination but you seem so real." She looked at Lena with adoration.

"I am a coward, I know I will never say this to the real, real you so I will tell this to my imagination" Lena was confused and looked around the room with the other three women having a different reaction. Kelly smirking at Lena, Nia looking at both of them as if they are in some kind of soap opera. Alex, well Alex was clearly traumatized. "you know how beautiful you are? Your eyes emerald green looking inside my soul" she took a deep breath "your lips pink and so juicy". Almost touching her fingers to Lena's lips but stopped as if she wants permission. Lena knew that Kara was drunk. But some people say that truth is being told went the person is drunk. "your neck….I want to bite them every time I see them." She looked at Lena's eyes with filled drunkenness and lust. "you know how beautiful you are?"

"I didn't know….."

"shh…" she came one step close to Lena and putting her index finger against Lena's hand "I want to have sex with you. Slow and passionate sex. Soft and rough sex. I want to grip your breast, hips. Kiss your neck bit it and hear your soft moan" Lena was brain freeze.

Nia never thought that the night will turn out to be this much color full. And she was certainly not ready to hear Kara's bedroom voice. Nia always saw the Kara as sweet innocent, brave, goofy but this Kara was new. She was shocked but amused. How can such a simple drink bring so many emotions?

"not only that I want to date you, laugh with you. Share my secrets with you. go on a vacation with. I want to go on vacation with you. Dance with you sings for you. I want you and just you. Not some boring....fucking William." her eyes are now filled with tears. "but I can't because I am a coward" she then broke out into tears. "you are so beautiful you are making me cry" she sat on the ground in exactly the same place she was standing moments ago. And fully started crying. 

"I am an idiot to deny my feelings for you, why Rao?"

This was not funny anymore.

"Okay, that is enough" finally Alex. "I have heard a lot".

She helped Kara to stand on her two feet again and proceeded her to sleep in the bed. In just a few seconds she was fast asleep. She came back and noticed Lena, a red blush creeping into her face.

"I am so sorry; Kara was a little drunk and I…. I don't know what to say" Alex was completely embarrassed by the behavior Kara showed toward Lena. Lena took a deep breath "don't worry about it Alex, I just didn't know that Kara felt about me like that" Lena looked confused and shocked "I don't exactly know what to do right now either."

"I think I should leave," she said after a long break. Alex, Kelly, and even Nia tried to stop her but she just smiled and replied "I think it would be better if we talk later" and left.

Alex seemed furious with Nia. The thing is Nia was sorry too, in some way or another she hurt Lena, Kara, and Alex. As soon as she opened her mouth Kelly stopped her. This was kara's personal matter and nia invaded her privacy. She was sorry but the damage was done 

"Alex don't be angry with her. To be honest it's not her fault. And second, she just wanted to have fun. She is not in her late twenties like us and it's her time to have a little fun. Just tell me where you this mature from the beginning of your adulthood." she replied with a "no."

"It's fine, at least all her frustration came out. physiologically, it's a good thing. This way she will feel much better. I know it is a bit of a messy way but don't you worry, she will be fine." Kelly looked at Nia and smiled. "I think we should head home." Nia nodded in turn. "Alex, stay with Kara. Okay?" Alex just nodded and smiled at both of the women. Then she saw both of them leave.

"I didn't mean to hurt any of you in any manner." Nia felt guilty. "it's fine, do not think about it. It's fine. It was not your fault. Who knew that kara had feeling for Lena, and now you can't do anything" Kelly assured her.

That night Nia didn't sleep well. She assured brainy that she was fine but in reality, she was not. She knows that she did wrong and she will apologize to Alex, Kelly, Lena, and Kara. She had to come clean to them.

The next day, when she was in her cubicle.She saw Kara. She was not very focused that day, she knew why. In the first half, she tried to stay out of the sight of Kara but then she took a deep breath and told her self _you got this Nia._ She walked towards Kara. Her heartbeat increasing every time she was taking a step forward. "Kara" she turned around.

"I know you are mad at me. But I just wanted to have a little fun. I know this was bad. just please talk to me and please don't shut me out. I am so, so sorry. I shouldn'thave done that. I...."

Kara hugged her tightly. what did just happen? Nia thought." Nia, I love you" Nia was unclear whether it was her dream or reality. "what happened I thought you were going to kill me with your laser vision."

"Hey"

_Kara woke up with a headache. And a little confused. She saw Alex sleeping on the couch. Slowly, slowly her memory kicks in and is realized what she had done. Lena said nothing. In just a few seconds she changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, took shower. And she was ready. As she was about to fly into the sky Alex stopped her "Kara." Alex shouted in a sleepy voice._

_"you okay?" Kara nodded and gave a week smile. "I know where you are going, I will ask just two questions. Can I?" Kara nodded. "do you really love Lena?_ "

_Kara replied, "Yes. Yes Alex, with my whole heart."_

_"when you developed feelings for her."_

_"a long time ago." Kara smiled._

_"I will not stop you, because you deserve happiness too. I just wanted to say, get your girl!" Alex gave her a smile. And Kara was even more confident than before._

_But the confidence was no longer seen as she landed at Lena's penthouse. She was making herself breakfast as it seemed. "Lena," she uttered softly. Lena saw her. Kara looked at her but unable to look in her eyes._

_"I am sorry, I have humiliated you. I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you everything, but I was afraid, afraid that I will lose you again. And I don't want to lose you. Not this time. Not ever. I know you don't feel the same about me, I know, and it's fine. I just want us to be friends. Please don't leave me again." Kara broke into tears sobbing, softly. She was now on her knees, "please, don't leave me. I am so, so sorry"._

_Right now, it felt like Kara broke herself in front of Lena. It felt like she gave her heart to Lena, in a way she did. Lena didn't saw her on her knees, she was afraid to look at her best friend. As she turned, she saw her, she ran, ran to hold her in her arms. She was now on her knees too._

_"no, Kara." She took a deep breath, she cleared her voice. "I love you. I really, really love you" she coupled her face and softly kissed her. The kiss was soft and tender. They both looked into each other's eyes. "I want all of the things you want, with you. And only you. I don't want anyone. I want you." Lena kissed her again. They both hugged each other. And cried and cried for so long in the same position. Afraid of letting each other go._

_"I love you too, Lena." she smiled with a teary eye._

"Hey." Nia snapped her figures.

"are you okay? what happened?"

"she kissed me," Kara replied and smiled childishly.

"what?!" 

"Lena kissed me. And now I feel I can do anything."

"Kara, I am so happy for you."

"you know, I feel like...like I can die in peace now. I don't want to live. Rao, I am so happy."

"control your emotions, Kara." Kara looked like a love-struck puppy. She looked cute.

"I am really happy for you. So, what else?"

"We are going on a date tonight," Kara replied. And hugged her again.


End file.
